Ciel and Alois's Date to the Mall
by kashi29
Summary: Ciel and Alois are having a calm, peaceful day together, then Alois wants to go on a date to the mall with Ciel! What will their first date be like? BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel and Alois's Date to the Mall

Ciel and Alois are having a calm, peaceful day together, then Alois wants to go on a date to the mall with Ciel! What will happen in the mall?

Hi guys! Today I had to go to the doctor office and I wrote a story on my phone. Then I thought 'why not write a new fanfic where Ciel and Alois are dating and they go to the mall?' So that's how it happened!

WARNING: BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Ciel and Alois's Date to the Mall Chapter 1: Let's have a date!

It was a regular, calm day at the Trancy manor and Ciel and Alois were snuggling together.

"This is so boring….." Alois said sighing.

"Hey, you think this is boring!? I do not want to go through what you did to me again!"

As if hearing nothing, Alois was pouting and thinking.

"Hey, we haven't been on a real date yet!" Alois said his face lighting up.

"Oh no…." Ciel said.

"Let's go to the mall!"

"How will we get there?" Ciel asked scratching his head.

"Sebastian and Claude can take us! They have a date too if you know what I mean," Alois said while doing a wink. Ciel pretended to gag.

"Take me!" Alois shouted while pouting.

"Fine, fine we'll go tomorrow," Ciel said while giving in to Alois.

"Yay!"

They both parted ways and they each told their butlers about it. They both agreed not knowing what will happen. Alois was so happy he was jumping up and down.

I might not finish this unless you guys want me to. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: At the Mall!

Ciel and Alois's Date to the Mall Chapter 2: At the mall!

I felt like making a new chapter, and I haven't made one for this story yet so yeah.

The morning at the Trancy Manor told from Alois's POV….

"Your highness, it is time to wake up," I heard Claude say. I groaned and then stretched. Then I soon realized, today's my date with Ciel!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Master, what seems to be the problem?" Claude asked me with a concerned face.

"I totally forgot, today's my date with Ciel!" I shouted with a huge smile.

"Calm down master, it's not till 2:30. It's 10:00. We'll have plenty of time to get ready."

I hopped out of bed and spun around the room to my dresser with a smile. I got out the clothes I wanted to wear and got dressed. I hummed a song and got dressed. I skipped down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

It was 2:00 before I knew it and I reminded Claude. We soon left after I reminded him. All I have to do is wait for Ciel.

The morning at the Phantomhive Manor told from Ciel's POV…

"Young master it is time to wake up," I heard Sebastian say to me as I wake up. I sat up and stretched my arms. Sebastian already had my cup of earl gray and my scone prepared for me.

"What's my schedule today," I asked sipping my tea.

"You have a loose schedule today, young lord. You have some lessons and then you have a date with Alois at the mall."

I stopped drinking my tea. I completely forgot all about that.

"*groan*…. this is going to be complete torture. Why do I have to go?" I asked Sebastian annoyed.

"Well, it's not my fault my lord. You agreed to go am I right?" I stayed silent. He was right.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Sebastian said while getting my clothes out of the dresser.

After Sebastian dressed me, I walked over to the study and worked on paper work.

Before I knew it, it was already 2:00.

"I might as well tell Sebastian it's time to go." I heaved a deep sigh and grabbed my walking cane.

When I walked to the front door, Sebastian was already dressed to go out.

"Let's get this over with."

Arrival at the mall told from Ciel's POV…

When we got there, I saw Alois sitting on the bench messing with a blue flower.

When I noticed him, I turned around and was about to walk away except he noticed me.

"CIEL~!" He ran behind me and hugged me around my waist.

"I missed you so much!"

"It has been less than 24 hours," I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Let's go!" He pulled me by my arm inside the store

Ciel POV

"Un…. I'm tired… give me a piggyback!"

"What!? In public!?"

"What, you don't love me anymore?" Alois said with a puppy dog face.

His face was so adorable, I just couldn't resist.

"What I love you. BUT, only this once." I said giving in.

"YAY!" He clapped his hands together and hopped on.

"Oh! Did you gain a few pounds since the last time I gave you a piggyback?"

Alois didn't care.

Still Ciel POV

'I hope nobody notices me, Ciel Phantomhive, caring Alois Trancy on my back.'

I was getting weird looks on my back but I hope nobody notices me.

Told from Alois's POV

Right now I'm on Ciel's back. I asked for a piggyback just to see what Ciel would say.

I didn't think he would actually do it. I almost drifting off to sleep.

'Mmm… Ciel is so warm…' I thought to myself.

I drift off to sleep.

Told from Ciel's POV

"Hmm… I wonder how Sebastian and Claude reacted like finding out the other one was there. Where do you want to go, Alois? Alois?"

I look up just up enough over my shoulder to see Alois's face. I saw that he was asleep.

'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Alois looks so cute and peaceful when he's sleeping.' I thought to myself looking at Alois. I had a sweet smile.

I found the closet bench and I sat Alois down first, and then I sat down. I decided to let Alois sleep.

Soon later, Alois woke up.

"Mmm… where am I?" Alois said stretching.

"We're at the mall. I gave you a piggyback and you fell asleep." I answered him.

"Oh I see. I want to go to Build-a-Bear!" Alois shouted like he was a five year old.

"Ok, whatever makes you happy," I said giving him a loving smile.

Ok! I wrote a new chapter and I'll update again sometime if people want me to so yeah! There is also a poll on my profile. I wanna write a new fanfic except I don't know what pairing. Please vote and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel and Alois's Date to the Mall Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated in a while, it's because I've had so much pressure to update my other stories that I forgot about this one.

Claude and Sebastian Seeing Each Other Told From Sebastian's POV

I was waving young master goodbye and Claude was doing the same to Alois. It took a while to notice each other's presence. When we did, we slowly looked at each other.

"What you!? What are you doing here!? I was watching my young master! What- huh- ugh…." We both said in perfect synch.

"This seems exactly like something Alois would do. Make us go on a 'date'."

I pretended to throw up.

"Since I'm leaving Hannah doing the all the work back at the manor, I'm going to watch Alois and Ciel."

"Why?"

"Do you know Alois? Who knows what he's going to do to Ciel? You want to come?"

"You have a point there…. I have nothing better to do."

****Claude and Sebastian in the mall told from Sebastian's POV****

"What are we doing?" I asked. Claude and I were in black cloaks, sitting on a bench in front of Build-a-Bear Workshop holding smoothies.

"All we're doing is watching Ciel get dragged by Alois!"

"Does it hurt to check?" He asked.

"No…. but, what's up with the cloaks?"

"They help us not get recognized, because they would recognized is too quickly. We can't be found out."

"Whatever you say…." I sighed. Claude and I continued watching Alois and Ciel.

*****Inside Build-a-Bear Workshop Told From Ciel's POV*****

"Hmmm….. which one should I choose?" He looked like a little child trying to make a decision.

"I know! I'll pick this starry one!" I was confused because that starry one wouldn't seem like something he would choose.

"…why?"

"Because it reminds me of you. You may be dark but you're bright too…!" Alois put his fist on his heart as if he was talking about something very valuable to him. I felt myself blushing.

"Are you blushing?" he said with a shocked looked on his face.

"N-no!" I said turning my face trying to hide some of my blush. He moved his face next to my ear and whispered,

"If you don't admit that you're blushing, I could announce in the middle of the mall that I love you and kiss you," He said his tone slightly threatening. I blushed even more.

"I was blushing because I was embarrassed by what you said!" I shouted in the store and everybody turned my way. Even two people in black cloaks outside the store were looking at me and they looked REALLY creepy.

"Continue what you were doing people, shoo shoo," Alois said shooing the people away.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said.

"Fine, but hurry up! I don't want to be lonely!" He said while pouting.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and looked in the mirror.

'Why me? Why does he like me so much?'

I sighed and walked back into the store. When I saw Alois, he was on the computer doing his birth certificate.

"What are you naming it?" I looked at the screen and it said Ciel in the section for the name. I blushed as red as a tomato. I looked at his bear. It was wearing clothes that looked like I would wear.

"W-why is everything about this bear like me!?"

"Because it reminds me of you and I love you. If I'm ever lonely, I could snuggle with this bear."

I started blushing even more somehow.

I paid for the bear with my credit card and we left. And the same two people in black were following us…..


End file.
